Super BFFs: Microfics
by Legendary Legacy
Summary: Based on the DC Nation mini-series by Lauren Faust. The teenage lives and adventures of Supergirl, Wonder Girl and Batgirl brought to you in a series of one-shots, each one approximately one thousand words in length.
1. Chapter 1

And now for something completely different: Stories based on DC Nation's 'Super Best Friends Forever' mini-episodes, with each tale written (hopefully) in the same spirit as the show by weighing in at 1,000 words or less. Enjoy, if you wish.

Super BFFs: Microfics

By Legendary Legacy

Standard Disclaimer: Super Best Friends Forever was created and written by Lauren Faust. The characters are the property of DC.

xxx

xxx

Caffeine Kick

Barbara Gordan turned her weary eyes to her alarm clock. 1:48 AM. The young heroine groaned and stood up from her desk, heading toward the kitchen. If she was going to finish this term paper by morning, she was going to need some help.

Entering the kitchen, she opened the fridge and her face fell. She'd forgotten to restock her supply of sodas and energy drinks!

"Crud," she muttered, slamming the door. She was already falling asleep on her feet and she still had two more pages to write. What was she supposed to do now?

As she pondered, her eyes drifted across the countertop, landing on her father's coffee maker and the can of Columbia's finest sitting beside it. She frowned; normally she wouldn't touch the stuff, since even the smell of it could make her gag. On the other hand, desperate times called for desperate measures, and it sure did wonders for perking her Pop up in the morning.

One agonizingly slow brewing later, she held a cup of the black-as-night liquid in her hands. Tentatively, she took her first sip.

"Bleh!" How could her dad drink this bitter junk every morning? Sadly, it was her only hope of defeating her evil homework. She'd just have to sweeten it up.

Eight teaspoons of sugar later, she took her second drink. Still gross, but at least she could stomach it now. Not wanting to draw out the experience, she chugged the whole thing as quick as possible.

She waited expectantly for a few moments. "Huh, still sleepy. Maybe I should drink another cu-"

The cup fell from her hands. Her eyes widened. Her pupils shrank. And the world around her slowed down.

She was up the stairs in a flash, and before you could say "Holy words-per-minute, Batman!", her report was written, checked for errors, and edited.

It was a bit of a shame that it took so little time, because now she had nothing to do, and being as wired as she was, sleeping was clearly out of the question. She was going to have to burn off this energy, but how?

xxx

Kara Zor El was awoken by her phone. Without even bothering to roll over, she reached out and fumbled across her bedside desk until she found it.

"H'llo," she mumbled.

"Hey Kara it's me Barb just calling to see what's up I'm pretty good but I can't sleep not tired at all and was trying to think of something to do so I thought we could hang out we could see a movie or try out this new Mexican restaurant I know of or fly to Malibu and hit the beach-"

Being half asleep was making it hard enough to listen on its own, but the fact that Barbara wasn't stopping for breath between words was making it nearly impossible for Kara to decipher what was being said. "Wha?"

"-and that's when I realized that most of those things would be closed because it's nighttime so then I thought of course we can go fight crime and then I thought we could have a contest to see who can catch the most bad guys before morning call Wonder Girl let her know it's on ready set go!"

The line disconnected, and Kara slowly lowered the phone away from her ear. She stared up at the ceiling for a moment, and then promptly fell back to sleep.

xxx

Commissioner Gordan couldn't believe his ears. He had barely gotten out of bed when he'd received a call from the station. Apparently, three jewel thieves, two mafia bosses, an arsonist and a reckless driver had all been deposited on their front steps at some point during the night, all of them brought in by Batgirl.

He'd barely ended that call when he got another; this time from Arkham Asylum, where Harley Quinn, Mr. Freeze, Two-Face, Scarecrow and _**Bane**_ had been brought in, also by Batgirl. And according to statements by said rogues, most of them hadn't even been causing trouble. They'd all been sleeping in their homes/lairs when the young heroine kicked down their doors, hog-tied them and carried (literally carried) them all the way to Arkham.

Jim had no idea what sort of training Batman must be putting the girl through, but it was sure getting the job done. He just hoped this wouldn't result in a lot of extra paperwork.

In her room, Barbara, still clad in her Batgirl uniform, was passed out face-down on the floor, having not been able to make it to the bed before the sugar crash hit. A knock on the other side of the door did little to rouse her.

"Sweetie," her father called. "I'm headed to work early today, and I might be home late. Just wanted to make sure you were up and getting ready for class."

"Guh... five more min..." she mumbled, not moving an inch.

Jim frowned. "Well, just make sure you're not late." When all he got for a response was a loud snore, he shook his head and turned to leave. "What am I going to do with that lazy girl?"

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Glower Power

xxx

xxx

Supergirl was lounging on Wonder Girl's couch, channel surfing at high speed and finding nothing worth sticking with. Didn't help that Donna's big sister wouldn't spring for the premium package, so the selection was limited.

As she continued her rapid clicking of the remote, she felt a presence invading her personal space. Turning her head, she found herself face-to-face with Batgirl, who was staring at her with an odd look on her face. Growing tense when the redhead didn't speak for several seconds, Supergirl scooted a few inches away from her. "Are you okay?"

"Am I striking fear into your heart?" Batgirl asked, exaggerating her expression even further than it already was.

Supergirl blinked in confusion. "Not... really. You kind of look like you're about to throw up, and that's making me a bit nervous, though."

Batgirl hung her head and collapsed onto the couch beside her blonde friend. "Dang it. How does he _do_ it?"

"Who does what?" Supergirl asked, even more confused than before.

Batgirl sighed in frustration. "Batman. You know how he does that really awesome glare? The one where all he has to do is look at a person with it and suddenly their pants are darker?"

"Yeah." Supergirl vividly remembered the first time seeing her insufferable cousin being cowed by the infamous Bat-Glare. With photographic evidence, just in case he ever tried to deny it.

"Well, _I_ want to be able to do that! Think of how much simpler crime-fighting would be if you could just stare the villains into submission!" She crossed her arms, a prominent pout appearing on her face. "But nooo! People aren't intimidated by cute little girls pretending to be like the Big Bad Batman!"

"Oh, don't EVEN get me started!" Supergirl growled as she leapt from the couch. "You think you don't get taken seriously? What about me? I have the EXACT same powers as Kal, but does anyone care? NO! Do you know what happened to me the other night?"

Batgirl shook her head.

"Kal was off fighting this guy made of metal at the time, so I thought I'd patrol Metropolis for him. I found out that a bank was being robbed, and so I figure 'All right, here's my chance to shine!', ya know? So I swoop in unnoticed, fly up to the open window they broke in through so that the moon is at my back and the breeze is catching my cape, and I use the Super-Pose."

"The one where your body is all straight with your arms crossed over your chest and you're staring down at your enemies like they're flies about to be swatted?"

Supergirl nodded. "That's the one."

"Oh, I love that one! I'd like to be able to fly just so I could try it once!" Batgirl gushed.

"Yeah, it's great, isn't it? But the point is: The three guys finish looting the vault and run out, and one of them sees my shadow. He get all scared for a second and then looks up at me. And guess what he says when he sees me."

Batgirl rubbed her chin. "Uh... 'Oh no, it's Supergirl!'?"

"Ugh, so close yet so far... No, what he actually said was 'Oh, it's only Supergirl'."

Batgirl's danger-senses barely had time to flare before her friend erupted and kicked the couch right out from under her. She fell relatively harmless to the floor, but the couch embedded itself in the reinforced steel interior of the living room wall.

"ONLY Supergirl! A common, completely non-powered mook armed with nothing but a gun and a bag of high-grade explosives sees me coming for him and brushes me off as ONLY Supergirl! Well, why not? I can ONLY fling small cars into orbit and ONLY fly around the world in the time it takes someone to cross a street and ONLY do about ten different amazing things using nothing but my FACE, so I guess it makes sense that I'm ONLY SUPERGIRL!"

As she continued to seethe and grind her teeth, Batgirl cautiously picked herself off the ground. "Sooo... what did you do to the guy?"

"Not totally sure," Supergirl admitted grumpily. "Everything was kind of a red haze. I think the other two guys ended up sealing themselves back inside the vault so I wouldn't come after them next."

Not sure what else to do or say, Batgirl reached up and patted her friend on the shoulder. "There, there."

Supergirl sagged under the touch. "It just sucks, you know? I mean, you, me and Wonder Girl are awesome heroes."

"Totally awesome," Batgirl agreed.

"And we can kick bad guy butt just as well as anyone."

"The best of them," the redhead concurred again.

"But we're always going to be in the shadows of the men. ...And woman."

Batgirl nodded reluctantly. "They do cast pretty big shadows." She perked up quickly, though. "We just have to stick together, and someday the SBFF's will be just as famous as the Trinity!"

"I still say we need a better name," Supergirl grumbled.

"And just think," she continued as if she hadn't been interrupted at all. "Someday the villains of the world will fear and respect me just as much as Batman, and you just as much as Superman, and Wonder Girl-"

A hard stomp caused both girls to jump and turn toward the sound. They found Wonder Girl staring down at them from her full height, one fist on her hip and the other clutching her lasso. The look on her face was not comforting.

"What did you do to my couch?" she growled deeply.

The blonde and redhead shrunk away. "Oh, well... uh-"

"And my wall," Wonder Girl added, her eyes narrowing to slits.

"Batgirl did it," Supergirl stated, pointing to the smaller girl for emphasis.

"What!" Batgirl shouted in outrage. "You're the one who kicked it!"

"Well you're the one who got me worked up enough to want to kick something!" Supergirl shot back. "And I sure wasn't going to kick you!"

"Well maybe-!"

Their arguing stopped when Wonder Girl cleared her throat loudly and slowly unraveling her lasso. The two girls froze for a moment before falling to their knees.

"We're sorry!" they shouted together, bowing their heads to the floor.

Seconds passed, and when no form of retribution came, they looked back up, only to see a small smirk on the Amazon's face.

"...You were listening the whole time, weren't you?" Supergirl guessed.

Wonder Girl chuckled. "Well, you were not exactly being quiet."

"You're good at that," Batgirl told her.

"Thank you."

"...Teach us?" both girls asked hopefully, making her laugh again.

"Help me fix the couch and the wall before my sister gets home and we'll talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Bad Girls

xxx

Batgirl sensed danger before she even walked in the door. What she found inside were her two best friends standing toe-to-toe (well, technically Supergirl was floating a few inches off the ground so that she was eye-level with the taller Wonder Girl). Wonder Girl's fists were on her hips while Supergirl's arms were crossed firmly across her chest, and both were glaring hard enough to form steam between them.

Batgirl wasn't sure what had brought her two powerhouse pals to near-blows, but she felt it wise to lay low until the heat was off. Maybe if she just backed away real slowly, they wouldn't even notice-

"Batgirl, just in time."

Shoot!

"Perhaps you can help me talk some sense into our friend," Wonder Girl continued, never taking her eyes away from the blonde.

Supergirl snorted dismissively. "Oh yeah, like she's gonna side with you on this."

Batgirl cautiously approached them, smiling nervously. "Uh...what's up, girls?"

Wonder Girl finally ended her glaring match with Supergirl, turning to address the redhead. "You see, we were having a discussion about TV shows that we enjoyed, when Supergirl," Batgirl flinched at the venom contained in the name. "made mention that Shego from Kim Possible was the... how exactly did you phrase it?"

"The best, butt-kickingest bad girl in all of animation," Supergirl supplied.

"Yes, that."

Batgirl blinked, not sure what to say. "So, I guess you... disagreed?"

"Of course! After all, it's quite obvious that Princess Azula from Avatar the Last Airbender is a far superior female antagonist," the Amazon stated with great conviction.

"Obvious if you've spent half your life on an isolated island, maybe," Supergirl countered. "Need I remind you that Shego is an expert fighter and thief who shoots plasma from her hands and is on the Most Wanted lists of a dozen different countries? Not even Catwoman is that infamous."

"Well Azula is a royal prodigy of impeccable skill in the fields of hand-to-hand combat, leadership, strategy and hunting. She is also the youngest Lightning Bender on the show and is relentless in achieving her goals. She would have made an exemplary Amazon... if she were not evil, of course. Shego, on the other hand, has proven to be lazy with little to no ambition at all."

"She had enough ambition to take over the world in the future episode, didn't she?" Supergirl countered. "Which she succeeded in, by the way. Azula never conquered anything bigger than a city. Not to mention Shego walked away after getting kicked into an electrical tower; you really think she's gonna sweat some little girl shooting lightning from her fingers?" She smirked, then reached up and gently poked Donna on the forehead. "Doy."

Wonder Girl slapped the hand away. "Azula conquered that city when she was fourteen years old. How old was Shego before she got around to conquering anything?"

"So she started later. Doesn't change the fact that she achieved more. And besides, at least Shego didn't go insane at the end of her show."

"Clearly she did," Wonder Girl retorted. "Why else would she start a relationship with Dr. Drakken?"

Supergirl sputtered. "Th-that doesn't... she probably broke up with him like, a week later! And that doesn't matter anyway, she's still badder than Azula!"

"No, she is not!"

"Power and experience!"

"Intelligence and technique!"

"Plasma!"

"Fire!"

"Green!"

"Red!"

The two were once again nose-to-nose with one another, glaring and growling and generally filling the room with tension. And just when Batgirl thought she'd been forgotten about and could try again to escape, they turned to face her again.

"So who's better?" Supergirl demanded. "Shego?"

"Or Azula?" Wonder Girl finished.

The pressure was making Batgirl uncomfortable. "Um..."

"Well?" they both prompted.

She shrunk down. "Um..."

"Well?" they repeated, more forcefully this time.

Batgirl now felt about two feet tall, staring up at two colossal titans. "Um..."

"WELL?" they practically shouted.

She panicked. "I like Ember Mclain!" She then dropped a smoke bomb and dashed from the room before either of her friends could stop her.

As the smoke cleared, a slightly stunned Wonder Girl turned back to Supergirl. "Ember Mclain?"

"From Danny Phantom?" Supergirl tsk'ed. "What did she ever conquer?"

"She's not even a true warrior," Wonder Girl added.

"What could Batgirl possibly like about her?"

"Truly a poor choice on her part."

The two nodded as an uncomfortable silence fell over them. A silence that was eventually broken when Wonder Girl started humming. A few seconds later Supergirl reluctantly joined in. Humming gave way to mumbled words, and then to whispered singing and shared grins.

From the hallway, Batgirl snuck back toward the room, nervous at having not been chased and a lack of anymore shouting. She cracked the door open to peek in, and nearly fell over.

"~Ember, So warm and tender! You will remember my naaame~!"

Batgirl shut the door, turned away and giggled. Crisis averted.

xxx

xxx

It is a surprisingly catchy tune, ya know?


End file.
